Pushing Boundaries
by TrustNoOne182
Summary: Sherlock begins to test the limits of his and John's relationship and is pleased when John goes along with it. He continues to push their relationship further and further until everyone sees them as a couple, everyone except for John. JohnLock.
1. Chapter 1

It began as an experiment. Sherlock had always been terrible at respecting people's personal space. He started to observe how different people would react to this closeness. Most people would try and put distance between them, some just looked uncomfortable, but only one man seemed totally at ease with the closeness: Doctor John Watson.

At first it started small, Sherlock would lean in a little too close when John was showing him something. Eventually he began touching John when he would lean in, as if he was trying to steady himself, though his balance was just fine. John never showed any sign that it bothered him, so Sherlock kept pushing it further. He began to put his hand on John's arm when they were walking together and occasionally he would put his hand on John's back. At first John would look down at Sherlock's fingers, forming a question that was doomed to never be asked; soon he stopped looking at Sherlock's hands, having come to accept their presence on his body.

When they sat on the couch together watching telly Sherlock slowly closed the gap of space between them. Three weeks into his experiment and he finally was close enough to John that he could feel the heat radiating off of his body. John didn't seem to mind the change, in fact when Sherlock would start to pull away or put distance between them John looked worried and on more than one occasion he moved closer to Sherlock.

One night while they were watching telly Sherlock slipped his arm around John's shoulders. John relaxed into Sherlock and placed his hand on Sherlock's leg. This was the way they watched telly from that point on, and as time went by John's hand moved higher and higher up Sherlock's leg.

Sherlock had never considered sex much-he saw it as another distraction from his work-but he began to contemplate sex. Or at least, sex with John. In those moments when John's hand was inching up his leg Sherlock found his mind wandering to thoughts of sex with John. John's fingers would trace patterns on Sherlock's thigh and Sherlock would fight to maintain control-this was just an experiment and there was no use getting carried away and ruining his data.

During the course of his experiment he wondered what John was thinking and feeling. During these intimate moments Sherlock could read John, and he knew what he wanted; what he didn't understand was why he didn't take it.

They acted like a couple, whether they were in public or private, but John didn't seem to notice. He even went on a date with a girl he met at the Thai place. Sherlock knew he was only doing this to prove that he was not gay but he still felt slightly offended. However, he merely used this as an opportunity to gather more data for his experiment.

It was obvious that John still wanted that closeness he had gotten used to, but Sherlock refused to give it. He kept his distance when they were on the couch together, he kept his hands to himself when they were walking and he didn't get any closer than he needed when John would show him something.

One night when they were sitting on the couch together John kept trying to get closer to Sherlock while Sherlock tried to ignore him.

"How are things with Mandy?" Sherlock asked.

"It's Mindy, and she broke up with me this afternoon."

"What for?" Sherlock asked but he already knew the answer to that question.

"Same reason they all do, you. Most can't handle the relationship I have with you." Sherlock tried not to look too smug when he slipped his arm around John and they settled into their usual spots on the couch.

"I'm not gay," John announced a little while later.

"I never said you were," Sherlock said as he began to thread his fingers through John's hair.

Sherlock continued to let things progress as they were knowing that eventually the evidence would be too overwhelming for John to deny it. After a few more weeks Sherlock proposed that they go to a pub for drinks. John had regarded him strangely, as if he had sprouted a second head (Sherlock hardly ever wanted to go out for drinks), but had agreed in the end.

A few hours later they were stumbling back to the flat, giggling and clutching tightly to each other for balance. Sherlock decided this was the right time to push experiment even further.

"Sherlock, what are you doing? This isn't home," John had pointed out to Sherlock as he pulled him into an empty alley.

Sherlock pushed John against the wall and closed the distance between them, bringing his lips not to John's lips but to his neck. He nibbled and kissed John's neck, working up to his earlobe before switching to the other side. John moaned and tangled his fingers in Sherlock's hair, then gently tugged until Sherlock's lips were on his.

Sherlock eagerly returned the kiss, pressing his body against John's so there was no space between him. He wanted John, and didn't care that this was the wrong place for that. John pushed his hips against Sherlock's, moaning at the intimate contact. A car drove past and Sherlock was pulled back to reality. He forced himself to step away from John, putting an end to their snogging session. John was looking at Sherlock, desire written all over his face. Sherlock grinned, then slipped his arm around John as they walked back to the flat.

They woke up the next morning in Sherlock's bed, fully dressed and with severe hangovers. John rolled into Sherlock, placing his head on Sherlock's chest and draping his arm across his chest. Sherlock smiled and put his arms around John.

When they finally did get out of bed things went back to normal, despite everything that had happened the night before. Sherlock was beginning to think John would never admit he wanted Sherlock.

It may have started out as an experiment but by now Sherlock knew it was much more than that.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I'm really not sure where I'm going with this story, but I am enjoying writing it. Hope you like this next installment. And I don't own Sherlock.**

Two weeks after their intimate moment in the alleyway things still hadn't changed. Sherlock was beginning to think that the subtle approach wouldn't work with John; this puzzled Sherlock. If John wanted Sherlock then why would he not admit it? What was so hard about admitting what he wanted? Sherlock was determined not to admit his feelings first, and so the waiting game began.

While John was making tea one morning Sherlock came up behind him, slipping his arms around John's waist and placing a kiss on his neck. John sighed softly, then leaned his head back into Sherlock. He trailed his lips up John's neck, to his earlobe and then sucked gently on it. John gasped at the contact and then spun around so he could look directly at Sherlock. He put one hand on Sherlock's hip, the other he tangled in his hair. They continued to look at each other, Sherlock was waiting for John to initiate the kiss and from the intensity of John's gaze he felt certain it would happen.

Sherlock licked his lips; John's eyes followed the movement. Sherlock finally gave in and pulled John towards him and began kissing him. John began to trail kisses down Sherlock's neck, he undid a few more buttons and ran his fingers along the newly exposed skin as he kissed Sherlock's neck. Sherlock tangled his fingers in John's hair and moaned.

Mrs. Hudson came into the flat at that moment with a plate of freshly baked biscuits. She apologized profusely for interrupting and was back downstairs in no time at all. Sherlock and John grinned at each other then went to eat their biscuits and watch telly.

"That was brilliant," John said, as they got back to the flat after helping Lestrade track down a murderer.

As soon as the door to the flat closed Sherlock pinned John against it and began to eagerly kiss him. John responded just as enthusiastically, going along with everything Sherlock did. When Sherlock pulled John to the couch he complied, and soon Sherlock was on top of John, pulling his jumper off and kissing his way down John's bare chest. John's fingers tangled in Sherlock's dark curls and he let out a soft moan as Sherlock's lips came dangerously close to the edge of John's jeans.

"I'm not gay," John said breathlessly.

"I never said you were," Sherlock replied. He trailed kisses back up John's chest, and then settled next to John on the couch.

"Sherlock? Do we have any biscuits left?" John called from the kitchen. Sherlock grunted a response from the living room, where he was currently sprawled on the couch and staring at the ceiling as he mulled over the case they were currently working on.

John gave up his search for biscuits and went to work on his blog. After twenty minutes Sherlock popped up and exclaimed how obvious it was. John barely had enough time to grab his coat as he followed the detective out of the flat.

Once they had wrapped everything up at Scotland Yard Sherlock suggested they go to dinner. John agreed and they ended up in a cozy booth, discussing some of the details of the case.

"What I don't understand is why she didn't just leave her husband if she was so miserable with him. Most murders could be prevented if people actually admitted what they wanted and didn't simply settle for something less than it."

John sipped his water and looked at Sherlock, his discomfort plainly written across his face. Sherlock smiled and then changed the subject.

When they left the restaurant Sherlock leaned over and kissed John softly on the lips. John slipped his hand into Sherlock's and they walked the last few blocks home.

Once they got home Sherlock kissed John gently, guiding him back to his bedroom. They both stripped down to their pants and climbed under the sheets. Sherlock kissed John softly then wrapped his arms around John and held him as close as he could.

"I don't like labels," John said after a few minutes. Sherlock chuckled and ran his fingers down John's back.

"I could tell. No one is trying to label you. You are the only one that keeps trying to put a label on everything. Not everything can be easily categorized and labeled in terms that will make sense to the general public. What matters is how you see things, and that you don't deny yourself what you want because of how you think other people will react."

John propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at Sherlock, his brow was knit tightly, he was clearly mulling over something important.

"When I say I'm not gay I mean it. I've never had sex with a man, and I've never thought about having sex with a man," John said. Sherlock bit his lip and tried to look anywhere but at John. This was not how he had imagined this moment would go-any second now John would realize what he was doing and would sprint out of here as fast as he could. That would be the end of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.

For once in his life, Sherlock was wrong. John placed one hand on Sherlock's chest and then leaned down and kissed him.

John pulled back and looked down at Sherlock, a small grin tugging at the corners of his lips. "You thought I was about to leave didn't you?" John started laughing and soon Sherlock joined in.

John fell asleep with his head on Sherlock's chest but it was a long time before Sherlock fell asleep too. He knew he should be glad John was still there, but a part of him knew that in the morning things would go back to normal. For now that was okay.

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reading so far, I hope y'all are enjoying this story. I have finally figured out what direction to take this story, and this chapter really illustrates that. Also...I don't own Sherlock.**

The next day John didn't have to go to work so they spent most of the day in a peaceful silence. Sherlock worked on his experiments in the kitchen while John read the paper and worked on his blog in the sitting room. They ordered takeaway for lunch and ate while watching a movie John had picked out on telly. Sherlock protested the movie at first, deeming it not worth his time, but eventually he gave in. He laid down and put his head in John's lap; John played with Sherlock's hair with one hand, the other he laced with Sherlock's.

When the movie ended Sherlock moved so he was looking up at John, who smiled down at him and continued to run a hand through Sherlock's curls. Sherlock reach up and ran his finger along John's cheek and across his lips. John placed a tender kiss on the pad of Sherlock's finger, then leaned down and kissed Sherlock.

There was nothing demanding or urgent about this kiss, and for the first time since the experiment had begun Sherlock was beginning to feel like things were actually moving forward.

John maneuvered so that he was on top of Sherlock and then he deepened the kiss. The urgency that had been missing from the moment suddenly crept into their kiss and took over. Hands groped frantically, undoing buttons and tugging at the clothing that separated their bodies.

The telly drowned out the sound of the footsteps on the stairs. There was a knock at the door and then Lestrade came in holding a manilla folder.

John and Sherlock quickly pulled apart and moved to opposite sides of the couch. For a few awkward moments none of them said anything, and then Lestrade spoke, clearing his throat first. "Mrs. Hudson let me in. I need your help on a case, I brought you the details." He handed the folder to Sherlock who took it and quickly flipped through it, then handed it to John.

"I'll need to see the body," Sherlock announced as he put on his coat and scarf. John put his own coat on and awkwardly followed the other two out of the flat.

When they got back to the flat a few hours later, crime solved and murdered arrested, John went upstairs without a word to Sherlock. Sherlock sat in his armchair while he mulled over the events from that day.

After an hour Sherlock decided he had no choice but to face the matter head on. He ascended the stairs and knocked gently, not waiting for John to answer before stepping inside. Sherlock leaned against the doorframe and looked at John, who was sitting on the edge of the bed and staring at the floor.

"If I have done anything to upset you then I apologize," Sherlock said softly. John chuckled and shook his head. He looked at Sherlock and then motioned for him to sit down. Sherlock sat down gingerly next to John, making sure to keep a few inches of space between them.

John closed the distance between them and placed his head on Sherlock's shoulder, but he still didn't say anything.

"It doesn't make you any less of a man," Sherlock said. John nodded but he clung tighter to Sherlock. "Let's get some sleep, you'll feel better in the morning." John still didn't say anything but didn't protest when Sherlock nudged him back onto the bed and under the blankets. They stripped down to their pants, Sherlock got up to shut the door and turn off the light and then he slipped into bed next to John.

"What do you want?" John asked after they had been laying in the dark for a few minutes. "From me, I mean."

"I thought it was obvious, John. I want you."

John kissed Sherlock, long and slow, and then settled down next to him. It was a long time before either of them fell asleep, but they didn't say anything else that night.

Sherlock woke up before John the next morning. He lay in bed with his arms around John and contemplated why things with John were so difficult. After a long time of pondering he came to the conclusion he was going to need the advice of someone who understood relationships better than he did.

His first thought was Molly but seeing as she had a habit of placing herself in relationships that were doomed to implode he didn't think it would help, and the same went for Mrs. Hudson. There was no chance he would go to Mycroft for help and this was not the type of thing he wanted to discuss with his parents. This left Lestrade as his only option.

Later that day while John was at work Sherlock went to see Lestrade. He walked into Lestrade's office and began to pace rapidly.

"Can I help you with something?" Lestrade asked. Sherlock stopped pacing and flung himself into the chair opposite of Lestrade.

"It's John, I need advice." Lestrade looked as if this was the last thing on earth he had expected Sherlock to want to discuss. He slowly nodded and then looked at Sherlock, waiting for him to go on.

"He keeps telling me he is not gay. He is very insistent on it, and things between us are at a standstill."

Lestrade was silent for a long time, clearly trying to come up with the right answer.

"It seems like while John is worried that coming out as gay may damage his reputation there is more to it. If I had to guess I'd say he's worried you will get bored and move on. This is why he doesn't want to take things further, to avoid coming out for you and then have that thrown back in his face."

Sherlock stared at Lestrade in wonder for a few moments. "I'd never do that to him."

"You'll need to reassure him of that."

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: I love the friendship between Sherlock and Lestrade which is why I always like to pull him into these little pieces I write.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry this has taken so long for me to update. I kept scrapping the ideas I had and starting over fresh. I had been toying with doing a portion of a chapter from John's point of view, and someone had suggested it to me so played around with that. A whole John POV chapter wasn't going to work out, it seemed way to obvious to have him state everything Sherlock had already observed about him. Anyways...hope you enjoy it, and as usual I don't own Sherlock.**

 **PS - Sorry if it's a bit angsty, I was listing to She Wants Revenge as I wrote this chapter...**

When John got home from work that night Sherlock was in the shower. He set about preparing tea and dishing out the takeaway he had picked up on his way home. John's mind began to wander and soon he was imaging what would happen if he were to get in the shower with Sherlock. He imagined that Sherlock wouldn't protest at all, and would in fact be excited with the new development. The more he thought about it the harder it became to ignore the urge.

When the door opened and Sherlock emerged, his hair wet and tousled, John was waiting for him. He backed Sherlock against the door and kissed him; Sherlock was startled at first, but eventually his brain caught up and he responded to John. He undid Sherlock's shirt and then pushed it off, running his hand across the freshly exposed skin. Sherlock pulled John's jumper over his head and then went back to kissing him.

"John," Sherlock whispered. John stood on tiptoes and ground his hips against Sherlock's, making the detective moan.

"I want you," Sherlock whispered against John's neck. They fumbled their way to Sherlock's bedroom, hastily closing the door behind them before collapsing onto the bed.

They lay in bed later that night, the sheet strewn across their entwined bodies. John had fallen asleep a while ago, but Sherlock laid awake. He was reveling in the feeling of this moment. He breathed deeply and focused on John's breathing, the smell of their sex that still lingered in the air and the moonlight that bathed the room. He ran his hand down John's arm, memorizing the way his skin felt, then he placed his hand on John's chest and watched as it rose and fell in a steady rhythm.

Sherlock hoped sex would help John realize how serious things were between them, but he also knew that was not going to be the case. Nothing with John was a straightforward and simple as it should have been. John was still struggling with his inner demons, and sex would only make that struggle harder. Sherlock began to think over everything Lestrade had said to him and wondered how much more he was going to have to do in order to convince John there was nothing to fear. What they do in their private time is exactly that: private.

It was going to take time and patience for John to come around, until then Sherlock was more than willing to be his support.

The next night everything went back to how it had been. Sherlock tried not to let on how disappointed he was that John didn't want to share a bed with him. He assumed that John still wanted his space, as it seemed John was still struggling with his inner demons.

After a week Sherlock finally felt like it was time to ask John what he wanted; Sherlock had made it obvious what he wanted, but John had yet to admit that the feeling was mutual. Though his actions were enough to show it Sherlock wanted more. He was not what John was used to when it came to be in a relationship, and at any moment John could decide he really couldn't stand to be with a man.

When John got home from work that night Sherlock was waiting for him in the kitchen. He had cleaned up his experiments and set the table. Mrs. Hudson had done the actual cooking, but Sherlock was hoping the clean kitchen would impress John.

"Is something wrong?" John asked. Sherlock just shook his head and sat down, waiting for John to do the same.

"John, do you regret the way things have progressed between us?" Sherlock asked after a few minutes of small talk. John froze with his fork halfway to his mouth. He set down his fork and looked at his napkin folded in his lap.

"No, Sherlock I don't. It has just taken me some time to get used to even the idea of it. I can't really explain it...all I know is that when I'm with you everything seems right, like that is how it's supposed to be. But then I imagine having to tell people that I'm-" He stopped talking and looked at Sherlock. "That I'm gay for my flatmate and I'm overwhelmed."

"You don't have to tell anyone if you aren't ready," Sherlock said so softly John almost didn't hear him. "Not if you're ashamed to be with me."

John's head snapped up and he looked furious with Sherlock. "You stupid git, I'm not ashamed to be with you. You may irritate me at times, perform experiments where we eat and have poor social skills, but I'm not ashamed to be with you."

Sherlock's mind was racing. He looked at John, who was standing now and his hands were clenched in tight fists. Sherlock watched as John slowly began to relax, and after a few moments he walked around the table and knelt down next to Sherlock. John reached up and ran his fingers along Sherlock's cheek.

"Right now I like the way things are. I feel like I have something so special and perfect that I don't want to share it with the world. I want you, Sherlock, but for now I don't want everyone knowing about it." He then took Sherlock's hand in his and brushed a soft kiss across his palm.

"Can we start sharing a bed?" Sherlock asked. John nodded and then he started laughing. Sherlock joined in after a moment and soon they were both clutching tightly to each other as they shook with laughter.

When they had finally stopped laughing and John took his seat again Sherlock felt relieved to know that John wanted to be with him. He should have known John would never have stayed with Sherlock out of pity-it was not the kind of man John was.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	5. Chapter 5

After John left for work Sherlock picked up his violin and began to absently play it. The sound was soothing, and soon he found himself composing a new piece. Without thinking about it he wrote a song for John, pouring all of his feelings for John into the piece.

Sherlock still worried that he would mess things up between them and John would leave, unable to stand all of his annoying habits. Though Sherlock had tried to limit his more nauseating experiments and had on more than one occasion cleaned the kitchen, he knew that he was a less than desirable partner. All he could do was hope that John didn't care he was socially awkward, painfully honest and a touch arrogant. For John he could change, at least he could change a little bit.

For the first month after they started having sex they were not very adventurous, they were so busy learning the feeling of each others bodies and the way they responded to each other that adventure never really came into play. After Mrs. Hudson walked in on them together on the couch she became more cautious about just walking in, and they took the precaution to lock the door so as not to be interrupted.

One night after a thrilling chase and some brilliant deductions Sherlock and John were walking back to the flat when Sherlock pulled John into an empty alleyway. He took him far enough down so that they couldn't be seen from the street, and then pinned John to the wall and began to kiss him. When Sherlock reached for the button on John's trousers John broke the kiss and pushed his hand away.

"Not here, Sherlock. We'd never hear the end of it if we were to get caught," John whispered. Sherlock chuckled but continued to kiss John, then started kissing down his neck.

"I'll be quick, you just have to be quiet," Sherlock whispered as he sucked on John's earlobe. John didn't protest anymore, Sherlock took that as a yes and grinned at John. No one did catch them.

John was lying in bed the next morning listening to Sherlock snore softly. The morning light was starting to stream in through the window, and it was only a matter of time before Sherlock woke up.

John watched Sherlock sleeping and tried to remember what life had been like before Sherlock. Everything was so different now, even he was different. John used to think that all his life he was destined to get married, settle down and raise a family in the suburbs. Instead he was in a relationship with a high functioning sociopath, living in a flat in the city and solving crimes in his spare time.

They still hadn't gone public with their relationship and it was entirely John's decision, though John suspected Sherlock wouldn't find it important to tell people. Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson already knew, so that really only left their families and a select few acquaintances.

John tried to readjust but Sherlock was tangled so tightly around him that there was no space for John to move. Sherlock always took up most of the bed and crowded John; it didn't bother John as much as when his previous partners had done it. John just smiled and pushed Sherlock's hair out of his eyes. He loved these quiet moments with Sherlock, they gave him hope for their future. Though John still knew that a relationship with Sherlock would never be normal, he knew they could make it work.

There was still a small part of John that worried Sherlock would never fully be able to reciprocate John's feelings. Now that he had Sherlock he couldn't imagine a life without him and he felt panic starting to claw into his chest, he tried to fight it off but it was overwhelming to contemplate. Sherlock must have sensed something was wrong because he woke up then and looked up at John with worry written across his face.

The panic passed as they got out of bed and went to make breakfast. Sherlock was getting better at actually helping, but he still tended to get in the way and was really only interested in snogging John. Not that John minded the snogging-he liked feeling like he was needed.

After John left for work Sherlock decided that he needed more advice on their relationship. It didn't take him long to decide that Lestrade was once again the best choice to give him advice.

"Is this for a case or John?" Lestrade asked as Sherlock shut the door and sat down.

"John, he still wants to keep our relationship a secret and I don't know why. He said he's not ashamed to be with me but-" Sherlock broke off his sentence and looked at Lestrade, desperate for help.

"I've see the way he looks at, like you are the most important person he's ever met. Don't you notice it? I wish someone would like at me like that," Lestrade said. Sherlock furrowed his brow and looked at Lestrade, trying to process this information.

"I think I love him," Sherlock said very softly after a long moment of silence. Lestrade smiled and leaned forward in his chair, studying Sherlock.

"Then tell him, coming from you that could be all he needs to feel okay with taking your relationship public."

"But what if he doesn't feel the same?" Sherlock asked.

"Trust me he does. I would bet he is worried about what would happen if he told you and it turned out you didn't feel the same." Lestrade smiled and leaned back in his chair, clearly pleased with the advice he had given. Sherlock could only hope he was right.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: I have at least one more chapter planned for this story, possibly two. I feel like I may have drug it out a bit longer than was necessary but I just love JohnLock so much. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more :)**


	6. Chapter 6

During the cab ride home Sherlock thought over everything that Lestrade had said, thinking about what he was going to have to do. He tried to imagine what would be the best way to tell John he loved him, and each scenario didn't seem good enough. Sherlock wanted the moment to be perfect, something they would remember forever. No matter how many variations of the scene he came up with none of them measured up to his standards.

When he stepped out of the cab he stood on the sidewalk for a moment, allowing the foreign phrase to roll over his tongue. He imagined he was saying the words to John, instead of to empty air, and they became decadent-more so than he would have ever imagined possible. He smiled and then hurried inside.

The shower was on when Sherlock got into the flat, after a moments debate he decided to join John. They kissed and they giggled as the hot water washed over them, content to simply live in the moment. Sherlock leaned into John, pressing their foreheads together, then closed his eyes.

"John, I love you," Sherlock said barely above a whisper. John pulled away from Sherlock, his eyes searching Sherlock's face as if confirming it was true. After a moment he smiled and kissed Sherlock.

"I love you too, Sherlock."

* * *

Things did not suddenly change between them once they had exchanged "I love yous," though Sherlock had assumed they would. He was starting to think he may need to pay Lestrade another visit when it was a few weeks later and John still wanted to keep their relationship a secret. He finally decided to give John a few more weeks before bringing up the subject again. They continued to act like a couple while in public but it was never when they were around anyone they knew, and once they got closer to the flat John would put distance between them. Sherlock allowed him the space he needed, though he continued to try and get John as far away from the flat as he could so he could revel in the relationship they had built together.

They went to dinner more frequently at different posh places. The owners to all of these places owed Sherlock due to one thing or another so it was easy for them to get a good table. His brilliance, is usually what John chalked it up to, and Sherlock enjoyed John's praise. Whenever they went to dinner John finally relaxed and forgot to maintain that they had a strictly professional relationship.

What neither of them took into account was their fame was growing steadily as they continued to solve more high profile cases. There were always people watching, but John didn't notice and Sherlock just assumed it was Mycroft. In hindsight it was a rather sizable oversight.

They got lost in the moment quite often. They'd be out walking and Sherlock would slip his arm around John, then lean in and kiss him softly, or he would brush his fingertips along John's arm while they were working a crime scene. Lestrade of course noticed the change between the two men, but no one else seemed to notice anything different.

It was an ordinary Tuesday when everything changed. John didn't have to work so they had stayed in and spent the day much in their usual fashion. They were eating curry on the couch when Mrs. Hudson came hurrying into the flat without knocking.

"I'm sorry boys, but you have to see this." She thrust a newspaper at them, one of the ones that was always loaded with more gossip than real news stories.

Sherlock spread the paper out and both men read through it, their looks going from curiosity to anger within moments. There was a full length article on Sherlock and John, who the paper said was no longer "Bachelor John Watson." There were almost a dozen photos as well, detailing their relationship. Pictures of them at dinner, walking together with their arms around each other and a few of them kissing. John was staring at the one they had placed in the center of the article, where they were at a crime scene and smiling at each other, as if they were in on a secret the rest of the world didn't know. Looking at these pictures it was surprising that no one at Scotland Yard had figured out their secret yet.

"Why do people care about who I'm with so much?" Sherlock asked. He was looking at Mrs. Hudson who just shook her head and went to make tea.

"Mycroft should have been able to stop the story," Sherlock said. He folded the paper up and tossed it onto the floor.

* * *

Lestrade was doing paperwork in his office when Sergeant Donovan came in. She tossed a newspaper on his desk and began chuckling, going on about how the freak had actually found someone. Lestrade skimmed the article, taking in all of the high resolution pictures it was littered with.

After a moment he put his coat on and left without a word to Donovan, who was still laughing at how absurd the whole thing was. When he got into his car he had planned to track down the journalist and their sources, but eventually realized that would do no good. He headed for the familiar flat on Baker street, hoping that Sherlock and John hadn't seen the article yet.

* * *

"Let's look on the bright side, at least no one has a picture of you sucking my-" John stopped when Lestrade knocked on the door to the flat.

"So you've seen the paper then?" Lestrade said nodding to the paper which was still on their coffee table. All three men looked at it for a moment before turning their attention away. "So you're okay then? I can try and track down the journalist and the photographer if you'd like."

John chuckled and then shook his head. "No point now, it's already out there. Not exactly the way I would have wanted to announce it, but it gets the point across. I wonder how many people from work have seen it..." John trailed off looking concerned.

"Maybe you should go out of town for a few days, just while the dust settles. I'll track down the photographer and make sure they don't have any other pictures in the meantime," Lestrade said. Sherlock looked at him and then nodded slowly, trying to decide where they would go.

"We could go to your parents house, maybe they won't have read the story yet so we can tell them in person," John suggested. Sherlock looked at John, a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he regarding the doctor. Lestrade left a short while later, promising to let them know if he found anything out about the photographer.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **A/N: I'm sorry its taken so long for me to update. This chapter took a long time for me to finally get it fully fleshed out, also work is beyond crazy right now. Since I love writing this story so much I can promise at least one more chapter, but maybe more. I'm not sure just how sappy I want to make it. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

It was late by the time they finally made it to the house. Though Sherlock's parents were clearly surprised by this sudden visit they were more than happy to accommodate them. Not long after they arrived-since they had arrived well past dinner time-they found themselves in separate bedrooms getting ready for bed.

John had just fallen asleep when he was woken up by Sherlock slipping into bed behind him. The taller man held John tightly, his arms around John who had his back pressed against Sherlock's chest.

John let out a content sigh and closed his eyes, though his brain refused to simply shut down and let him go to sleep. "Are you sure we should be doing this in your parents house? I don't want to be disrespectful if they would prefer us to be sleeping in different rooms." Sherlock chuckled softly and then kissed the back of John's neck.

"My parents are not so narrow minded that they would object to two people in a committed relationship sleeping in the same bed, this is simply the arrangement because we didn't want to rush the conversation with them. I have found that I am unable to sleep without you, even for just one night."

John mumbled his approval and soon both men had fallen asleep.

* * *

When John woke up the next morning Sherlock was still asleep, tangled tightly around John. He laid in bed and began to think about how Sherlock had said they were in a committed relationship. He knew that was what they had, but until Sherlock voiced it out loud had never actually contemplated it. There was a newfound sense of validity to their relationship which suddenly made John regret keeping their relationship a secret. He wanted everyone to know that they were wrong about Sherlock Holmes-but that didn't matter. What mattered now was making sure his parents approved of John.

John had always impressed the parents of his girlfriends but this was new territory. Suddenly everything about their relationship was so taboo, a fact that had been grating on his nerves steadily. When a man and woman kissed in public it was no big deal, but when Sherlock and John did people always noticed. Those people who had known about their relationship before the article seemed to take it fairly well-because why did they care what John and Sherlock did in private-but John knew not everyone would be so understanding. He could only hope that no one treated them differently because of it. Even if they did he knew it wouldn't matter; Sherlock was all that mattered.

* * *

After breakfast the next morning Sherlock and John sat at the table opposite Sherlock's parents. The dishes had been cleaned up, but a second pot of tea had been brewed and they all were tending to their tea. For a few long moments nobody spoke, and John worried Sherlock was never going to break the silence.

"We came out here for a multitude of reasons," Sherlock began though no one had asked. "London is so full of people, and as John always reminds me people will talk. This time though it was at our expense. John and I-." Sherlock faltered and looked pleadingly at John.

"I am in love with your son," John stated. He looked first a Mrs. Holmes and then Mr. Holmes, holding his gaze steady with both of them. Sherlock pulled out the newspaper article from his inside coat pocket, then carefully unfolded it and pushed it across the table.

"Oh Sherlock, that's such wonderful news!" his mother exclaimed before hurrying around the table to pull both Sherlock and John into a tight hug. After she finally resumed her seat they sat and talked for a while, discussing the article and why Mycroft wouldn't have stopped it as well as when they had really began dating. Neither man had a good answer to this since things between them had just happened, though they agreed it had been going on for about eight months.

As the conversation went on John slowly relaxed, finally at ease now that he had been accepted by Sherlock's parents. The rest of their visit passed in a very amiable fashion and when they finally did return to their flat in London John was a bit sad that their stay had ended; though he was glad to finally get to be alone with Sherlock again.

* * *

The next day John had asked Lestrade to come over for dinner, and had asked Mrs. Hudson if she wouldn't mind helping him cook. She had been more than delighted at the idea, and the two of them spent the afternoon in her kitchen. Sherlock was upstairs, having been given the task of tidying up. He kept finding himself distracted, but eventually he got things cleaned up a bit more.

Having done that he sat down at the desk and began searching for a pair of scissors. He set about with his small task, feeling quite confident John would appreciate the end result.

* * *

Sherlock had stored his surprise for John in the bedroom closet, preferring to give it to him when they were alone. He was absently plucking at his violin when Lestrade showed up. He hung his coat up and then fished something out of his pocket, which he handed to Sherlock.

"I tracked down the photographer who took the pictures from the paper. Everything he had of you two is on there. The only remaining problem are all of the uncredited images which have popped up online, unfortunately there isn't a lot I can do about those."

Sherlock put the flashdrive in his pocket and then frowned, mulling over what Lestrade had said. Why wasn't Mycroft helping Sherlock get these pictures back? He shook off the thought and turned his attention back to Lestrade.

"I'll speak with my brother, he should be able to help on that account. Though he will most likely require I do something in return for him which is a position I never enjoy being in," Sherlock said and Lestrade chuckled.

They set the table while waiting for Mrs. Hudson and John to finish up with dinner. Lestrade was bouncing a case he had been working of Sherlock as they did so. "Check the financials of the estranged son, I'm sure you will find he just came into possession of a large sum of money." Lestrade nodded silently.

"I appreciate everything you have done for me, and for John. Not just for getting the pictures, but for everything else as well," Sherlock said. He looked at Lestrade with a steady gaze, intent to prove his apology was sincere.

"No problem," Lestrade answered with a smile.

Mrs. Hudson and John came into the flat then, both holding steaming dishes of food. The four of them sat down to dinner and enjoyed a nice evening of good food and good friends.

* * *

After they bade Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade good night Sherlock went off the retrieve his surprise for John. He placed it in John's lap then sat on the couch next to him and tried not to show just how nervous he was. John looked at it for a moment and then smiled at Sherlock.

"You really are brilliant," John said as he pulled Sherlock close and kissed him.

Sherlock had taken all of the pictures from the article and had arranged them into a collage, which he had put into a cheap frame he had gotten from Mrs. Hudson. He mumbled to John that they could put it in a nicer frame if he wanted, but John didn't seem to hear. He placed the picture on the mantle and then came back to join Sherlock on the couch.

"It's perfect," John whispered as he wrapped his arms around Sherlock, pulling him in for another kiss.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **A/N: Alright, I have one more chapter in store for this story. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up. I ended up writing most of it on the train while I was on my way home from work, which meant lots of edits later. Apparently my phone only wants me to write in the present tense so all of that had to be fixed. Anyways, enjoy!**

Sherlock was sitting at the table and staring into his microscope when his phone began to go off. The soft ping let him know he had a text message but he was too busy to be bothered with his phone. So he let it continue to ping, eight times in total. On the last one John folded the paper he was reading, threw it onto his chair and then went to retrieve the phone.

"Looks like Mycroft will be dropping by soon," John said as he scrolled through the messages. Sherlock just made a slight noise to indicate his disapproval but didn't look up from what he was doing. John kissed Sherlock's forehead affectionately and then started to prepare tea.

As soon as John had poured the hot water into their mugs Sherlock came up behind him and snaked his arms around John's waist. He trailed feather light kisses along John's neck, extracting a sigh from John.

"Maybe we should cut this out before Mycroft shows up. I can't imagine he would want to see his brother like this," John says, though he makes no effort to extract himself from Sherlock's arms and after a moment he turns around so he is facing Sherlock. Rather than pull away Sherlock captured John's lips in a long and sweet kiss that left John desperate for more. A soft cough from the doorway indicated that Mycroft had already arrived.

"You always were a showoff," Mycroft said as he sat down in Sherlock's chair.

"Oh, hello Mycroft, how've you been?" John asked as a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Not as well as you two, if what I read in the papers is true."

John busied himself with adding milk to his tea while Sherlock took the seat across from Mycroft. For a moment none of them spoke, everyone seemed to be waiting for someone else to break the silence and get the conversation rolling.

"Shouldn't you have been able to stop this? It was embarrassing and a breach of our privacy." Sherlock pointed at a newspaper featuring pictures of him and John snogging to illustrate his point. For some reason he felt compelled to buy a copy of any paper or magazine with pictures of them or an article detailing their relationship. The only reason he could think of was pride: he had John and now the entire world knew.

"I didn't realize you were trying to hide anything, afterall you were not being very discreet," Mycroft retorted. Sherlock huffed but didn't say anything; John sipped his tea and watched the two Holmes brothers.

"Yes, I could have stopped the article if I had wanted, but I chose not to. If you are going to traipse about London and kiss people in public you better expect people to notice. You are a public figure and for some reason people are interested in your life," Mycroft said. "Mummy has already called to tell me I should have stopped it, and maybe I should have for John's sale, but I chose not to."

"Why for my sake?" John asked from the kitchen.

"You've been telling everyone you're not gay, this is not exactly the ideal way for you to come out."

John stared at his feet while Sherlock narrowed his eyes at Mycroft. After a while Mycroft pulled a thumb drive out of his pocket and handed it to Sherlock.

"I'm aware you're friend Lestrade has retrieved some pictures for you, I have taken the liberty of retrieving everything that he may have missed. Though he is thorough his resources are rather limited." Mycroft stood up and adjusted his jacket before he headed to the door. He paused in the doorway, his hand on the doorknob and his back to them. "I am glad you are happy."

He was out of the flat before Sherlock or John could say anything in response to his out of character comment. After a long pause John chuckled and headed to the couch with his cup of tea. Sherlock followed him and folded himself into John's side, tangling his long limbs around John much like a cat.

"I am sorry people found out like this. Though I'm still pleased we don't have to try and hide it anymore," Sherlock said.

Though he had thought over how hard this would be for John they had yet to discuss the repercussions John might suffer. While Sherlock was uninterested in what other people thought John was unable to fully detach himself from the opinions of others.

Their caseload had not suffered from the article, it had actually helped get them even more cases, though very few rated higher than a four. That did not mean that nothing had changed. People had begun to leave comments on John's blog regarding their relationship. Many people wanted to know what Sherlock was like in bed, some offered support while the rest tended to be vulgar and hateful. Sherlock did his best to remove those comments before John could see them, but there were some he didn't get to in time.

"I'm not, it saves me the trouble of announcing it. I'm not sure how I would have started that conversation 'lovely weather we're having, by the way I'm gay for my flatmate' might not go over so well." Sherlock snorted and then sighed as John began to run his fingers through Sherlock's curls. Sherlock stretched out so his head was in John's lap; he closed his eyes and let his mind drift as John played with his hair. It was moments like these that made Sherlock understand why people bothered with love-it was comforting and intimate and while he wished he had experienced it sooner he was also glad it was something that was exclusively John's.

John's breathing began to even out as he fell asleep. John frequently commented that it made him feel like an old man when they napped on the couch. Sherlock didn't mind it. As he fell asleep he thought about how many more days like this there would be in his and John's future and he couldn't help but smile.

At times their life together was difficult and messy, complicated and tiresome, but neither of them would trade it for anything.

 **The End**

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! I have really enjoyed writing this story and I am sad to see it end, however I have plans for another longer JohnLock story, so keep your eyes open for that. Until next time!**


End file.
